


Scorton’s Creek Hosie Rain Kiss

by GhostlyDreams17



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, hosierainkiss, scorton’s creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17
Summary: Josie was sitting by herself on the docks. This was the first time Hope got out of her room in two weeks. Hope sees Josie from a few feet away from her and goes up to sit by her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Scorton’s Creek Hosie Rain Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I made this hosie scene when i got really bored, and i was listening to this song called “scorton’s creek” by Isaac Dunbar, and the lyrics made my brain think of a hosie rain kiss. The thought wouldn’t leave so i wrote it down instead. I hope it’s not bad :)

Josie was sitting by herself on the docks. This was the first time Hope got out of her room in two weeks. Hope sees Josie from a few feet away from her and goes up to sit by her.

2 weeks earlier

H- “Landon leave now an- and i’ll break up with you.”

L- “Come on Hope, this is the only way to make sure I don’t bring any more danger to this school. Sometimes you gotta be the hero of the story.”

H- “Landon if you walk away, we’re over, for good.” Hope started tearing up.

There’s a slight pause before Landon decides.

L- “I’m sorry Hope. I hope one day you can forgive me.” He walks away leaving Hope heartbroken.

For two whole weeks Hope has not left her room and when she did, she only wanted to talk to Josie and Josie only, she needed to get something big off her chest.

Present:

“Hope?” Josie says softly staring the tribrid in the eyes.

“Hey Jo.” Hope says quietly with a sad smile as she sits next to the brunette.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks.” Josie said with a worried look on her face “How are you doing, are you okay?” Josie puts her hand on Hope’s hand and quickly takes it off.

_ (scorton’s creek by Isaac Dunbar starts playing in the background) _

Hope sighs loudly. “Yeah, i’m doing better Jo, I just needed some time to myself, anyways why are you here out all alone?” A small smile starts to form but goes back down.

“Um, I guess I just needed to think, these past few months have been hectic.” Josie turns to Hope giving her an upset smile.

**_ I'll find a scary film to watch _ **

**_ I know that you've had enough _ **

**_ But I can't help to see you scared, I love to hold you _ **

**_ Yeah, I don't care, I don't care _ **

**_ As long as I can hold you _ **

“I- I can go if you want me to, I don’t want to bother you any more than I have.” Hope says starting to get up.

“No, you don’t have too.” Josie gently grabs Hope’s arm before she can leave. Hope sits back down and the sun starts to set slightly.

_** Let's go to the tennis court ** _

_** And take some pictures once more ** _

_** I'd love to sneak a peek of you, while you're posing ** _

_** You get embarrassed, laugh a bit ** _

_** And then you'll end up frozen ** _

“Hey Jo?” Hope finally breaks the silence between them and looks Josie in the eyes as Josie looks back. “This might be weird to ask since it was a long time ago...what was in the note that you put under my door?”

“You’re still on that Hope?” Josie breaks the eye contact. “It’s too embarrassing.” She shook her head

_** Let's go for another walk ** _

_** Scorton's Creek is around the block ** _

A couple seconds later Josie finally spoke up again.  “ Do you really wanna know?” Josie says making eye contact again. Hope nods her head. * Tells Hope what was in the note, but we actually don’t know what was in the note * 

Hope couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Be quiet, I told you it was embarrassing .” Josie laughs as she nudges Hope’s shoulder.

“Why did you want to know?” Josie was confused. Hope said nothing.

_** We'll find a crazy dog to bark at us at sundown ** _

_** We'll learn his name and story ** _

_** Where he's from, then go on ** _

They both stayed quiet.

“Jo?” Hope took a deep breath. “Can I tell you something.... again?” 

Josie’s heart started beating a little faster. “Yeah, of course, you can’t tell me anything.”

“ This past year I’ve spent with you, was one of the best, of course when dark Josie took over for a while that scared me so much I thought I was gonna lose you,” Hope paused.

_** I don't wanna say goodbye ** _

_** I fear you love somebody else (I fear you love somebody else) ** _

“and i’m so glad I got my- our Josie back...you, But those days with you made me realize something.” Josie looked at her immediately.

“What?”

Hope didn’t say anything for a moment “I- I have feelings for you Josie.” When Hope finally said it she felt a weight being lifted off her chest.

Josie’s eyes widened. She was shocked and something didn’t allow her to speak.

_** But there's no way that you can control how you feel ** _

_** So I'll just have to learn between what's fake and real ** _

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same way, I don’t know why I said that i’m just gonna leave.” As Hope got up and started to walk away. Josie got up as well and grabbed Hope’s arm.

_** Love you, I-I-I ** _

_** Love you, I-I-I ** _

At this point it started pouring rain “Hope....” Josie said grabbing both of Hope’s hands. “My feelings for you, never went away. I just didn’t want to say anything because I knew you would never see me like that, and when I confessed to you, you were with Landon so it didn’t really matter.” 

_** I don't care, I don't care, as long as I can hold you ** _

Their clothes were drenched and they kept making eye contact. Josie wanted to say something. “Hope I-“ Hope didn’t wait a second longer and cupped Josie’s faced and pulled her in for a kiss, this kiss felt different for the both of them this, kiss was perfect. A Hosie rainkiss

_ (Camera zooms out from the two) _

_** Love you, I-I-I ** _

_** Love you, I-I-I ** _

_ (Song fade’s) _

_** I don't care, I don't care, as long as I can hold you... ** _

~~ Ok the end. :) ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it through, was it okay?


End file.
